


Leap Of Faith

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Series: Dreamhouse Adventures [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures (Cartoon 2018), Barbie Princess Adventure (2020)
Genre: Barbie & Ken friendship, Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures - Freeform, Barbie Princess Adventure, Coming Out, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Teen Angst, There is no plot only feelings, no beta we die like men, straightbaiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: nobody:mattel:all my unfinished fics:god:sweets: yeah imma write gay barbie fanfiction and i dare you to try and stop me--Edit: Now part of a series!
Relationships: Ken Carson/Barbie Roberts, Ken Carson/Trey Reardon
Series: Dreamhouse Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935133
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Leap Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfApollo14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/gifts).



> Inspired by "I think I... wanna dance with you" by DaughterOfApollo14 so maybe read that one first, it's not long.
> 
> I'm sorry, I had to get this out of my system. All written in one go without beta or much proofreading in general, we die like men.  
> \---  
> edit: this work is now part of a series because i still have a lot of headcanons and ideas for the dreamhouse adventures characters for some reason haha

They only had a few days left in Floravia. Queen Amelia had insisted that Barbie would at least get a chance to have some actual vacation and fun with her friends after the chaotic Princess Switch and unforeseen complications of her coronation. So while the newly crowned monarch dealt with the aftermath of arresting another country’s royalty, Barbie and her friends sought out new adventures. They went hiking through beautiful forests, swimming in an underground lake, learned local folk dances and rode the palace’s finest horses at a parade. 

Ken was happy to see Barbie taking a break, leaving her camera turned off safe for some photos here and there, just living in the moment without trying to document every second for social media. He was happy to see her happy. But he couldn’t help feel frustrated as days went by and he still hadn’t had a single chance to speak to his best friend in private. She was always surrounded by people. Their friends, the palace staff, excited fans or the Queen herself. He had promised himself he would talk to her before the end of their trip and time was running out. It made their adventures slightly less enjoyable. 

At night when everyone had gone to bed and the noise of the day had died down, Ken often lay awake, staring at the ceiling, his mind too busy to rest. Maybe he should’ve just said it. Right there, at the coronation. He almost had. But there had been so many people, any stranger could’ve overheard. Ken wanted Barbie to be the first who would hear his confession. She’d been his best friend since forever. They knew each other in and out. It didn’t feel right for her not to know this part of him. But at the same time, he was scared to lose her, that his confession would affect their friendship and things would no longer be the same. He’d toss and turn, imagining all the different scenarios again and again until exhaustion finally allowed him to sleep.

They only had a few days left in Floravia. He’d have to say it soon. Three words that were so simple yet bore so much weight.

_ “I am gay.”  _

***

The weather had gotten chilly and thick gray clouds covered the sky, postponing their plans to go skydiving. Instead, Theresa and Renee showed Queen Amelia how to build the perfect pillow fort while Barbie called her family. Daisy and Nikki had disappeared looking for snacks, and Ken found himself playing card games with the twins. Trey entered the room, looking even more bitter than usual, and threw himself on a bean bag next to them with a dramatic sigh. 

“Dude, where have you been?” Ned asked while he struggled to fan out 12 cards in one hand, showing his deck to his brother in the process. 

“This weather is horrible for my skin. Mother is worried I might get a cold. The cleaning staff has been in my room for 30 minutes and won’t let me get a hoodie, I will get sick from cold for sure!” Trey whined. 

Ken sighed. He’d spent enough time hanging out with him to know that something was up. Why on earth Trey didn’t just  _ say _ what he wanted like a normal person was still a mystery to him, but usually he started crying over minor things that were hardly a problem to begin with whenever something else entirely was bothering him. Like that time his aunt had gotten sick and he’d complained about his phone being outdated instead. Or when his parents had fought so loud the entire neighbourhood heard it but all Trey had to say was how stupid Barbie’s latest vlog about making your own facemasks was. Ken wondered what Trey’s mum had actually said on that phone call. 

“Here, take mine. I’m a lifeguard, I have a super strong immune system.” Ken said and took off his own hoodie, handing it to Trey. 

Trey pulled it on. “Your taste in fashion is highly questionable, Carson, but I suppose in this case of emergency I can make an exception.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Checkmate!” Ted yelled, slamming a completely unfitting card into the centre of their table. 

“Uh we’re playing poker, bro!” Ned said.

“The game is called UNO and you still have 6 remaining cards on your hand.” Ken smiled. He caught Trey chuckling into the hoodie. It made his stomach flutter. 

“Ugh, let me join and show you how to  _ really _ play this game!” Trey announced and pushed himself between the twins. Before long, Ken was playing cards against three people that kept looking at each other’s decks and made up rules along the way. Trey insisted he won each round and the twins backed him up without hesitation. Ken didn’t mind. 

They’d played 5 more rounds by the time Nikki and Daisy returned with the food. 

“We would’ve come earlier but there were so many options to choose from, we had to try them all to decide which were the best ones!”

With the pillow fort assembled, the snacks collected and all the friends reunited, they crawled between the plushies, pillows and blankets and put on a movie. The girls formed a large cuddle pile. Ned and Ted cuddled up to Trey and Trey pretended to be annoyed. Ken sat a little distant from the group, his stomach twisting into a nervous knot. It was the first quiet, relaxed moment they’d had since they had arrived here. He stared at Barbie, tangled up with her friends, occasionally scrolling through her phone since she’d seen the film a hundred times before. This was it. 

Ken took a deep breath and sent her a text.  _ Can we talk for a moment? Outside, in private? _

Barbie glanced at her phone, then at him. She arched her brow but nodded. Quietly, she untangled herself from the others, whispered an excuse and crawled out of the fort. Ken followed. They walked in silence, out of the room, down the corridor, to the large balcony that overlooked the royal gardens. It was still rainy and gray but Ken felt hot all over. His heart was racing. He showed his hands into his pockets to keep them from shaking. When the balcony door closed behind them, Barbie leaned against a marble pillar and looked at him expectantly. She didn’t ask nor rush him, patient and kind as she always was. Ken looked at her, letting the sense of trust wash over him. 

“So. Uh. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” He said slowly. His throat felt tight. 

“I noticed you acting a bit … different the past weeks but I didn’t want to pry.” Barbie clutched her own hands together as if she was keeping herself from reaching for him. “Is everything okay?” 

“I’m fine! I mean, we’re fine, I hope, it’s not - “ Ken ran his hands through his hair. It was damp from the soft drizzle of rain. He suddenly hoped he really  _ had _ a strong enough immune system to not get sick. 

“Hey,” Barbie stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder, “are you sure you’re alright?”

Ken sighed and nodded. “Barbie, we’ve been friends since forever, you are one of the most important people in my life, and our friendship means everything to me.” He started slowly. “And I really, really don’t want to lose you. But I also don’t want to hide things from you. I want you to know me and to like me for me.” He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. “Barbie. I’m … gay.” 

The silence that followed felt like an eternity. Barbie pulled away her hand and covered her mouth in a voiceless “oh!”. She stared at him in surprise. Ken held his breath, his chest tightening as the weight of his words settled between them. Suddenly, Barbie jumped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace that shattered the tension between them and brought a wave of warm relief. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“Oh Ken!” Barbie murmured against his neck. “You could never lose me!” She held him tight as they both recovered their breath. He wondered if she could feel his heart racing. She held him until he stopped shaking. Then she pulled back and looked at him. “I love you, that’s never going to change.”

“Love you too.” Ken smiled. “So… you’re not, I dunno, weirded out?” 

Barbie blushed. “It is a bit unexpected. When we were kids we always used to say we’d get married and have our own Dreamhouse together.” She shrugged. “But I will be just as happy being your best friend!” 

Ken felt a light tug in his chest. He had always been sure he’d marry Barbie one day. She was the girl he was closest to in his life. And he loved her endlessly. But they had never officially dated and the thought of it had never quite felt right, yet it had only been a recent discovery that he had realized why. As much as he loved Barbie, it simply wasn’t the same as  _ being in love _ . 

“We’ll simply build two Dreamhouses right next to each other.” He said. “I’m sorry if I, uh, gave you false hope or something.”

Barbie shook her head and laughed. “We were children, Ken.” She took his hand. “I am glad you told me. I’m sorry if I ever did or said anything that made you think I wouldn’t accept you.”

“No, you really didn’t, I think that was all inside my head, to be honest. This is all still kinda new to me.” 

“Well, I’m always here to talk if you need me. And if I am swarmed by people again, just pull me out of there if you need to!” 

“Thanks. You’re the best.” Ken squeezed her hand. “There is actually something …. it’s kinda. Weird.” 

“I switched places with my royal look-alike, lived like a princess, got abducted and then prevented a crazy prince from taking over the kingdom. I think I can handle  _ weird _ .”

“Fair point. Well, you see … I kinda …  _ like _ Trey.” He hadn’t planned to confess  _ those _ feelings to anyone, ever, but the amount of love and trust and relief in the air made him feel invincible. “I think I might be falling in love with him.”

Barbie arched her brow. “That  _ is _ weird. Like, almost ‘royal look-alike’ weird.” Her eyes widened. “I mean, not because he’s a guy, obviously, but because he’s, well, Trey.”

“I knooooww. I’m not blind, I know you don’t get along and I know he can be incredibly obnoxious. He’s whiny and rude and pretty full of himself.” 

“Then why do you like him?”

“Because I can see he’s so much more than that! I started hanging around Ned and Ted at work a lot because they always do the ‘water aerobics for the elderly’ classes when I’m on duty, so then I hung out with them after work and that meant hanging out with Trey. And he’s really not that bad once he accepts you into his group. We talked about our favourite sports, music we liked, places we wanted to travel. When he gets really invested into a topic he forgets to be annoying and rude. And he may push the twins around a lot but if anyone else comes for them, he’ll always stand up for them! He stays up late helping them study for exams, they let him sleep over at their house when his parents were fighting. They’re all like, actual good friends.”

Barbie’s expression softened. “Hm, I guess I never thought about how hard it must be for him to live in the same house as Mrs Reardon. They don’t seem like the best family to stay with.” 

“They fight a lot. They put him under a lot of pressure. And you remember what it was like when Trey wanted to keep his horse and learn how to ride it, they don’t really allow him to make his own decisions and have his own hobbies. He doesn’t like your family because it hurts him to see how much your parents care for you all.”

“And I understand that but it doesn’t change the fact that he has said and done a lot of things that weren’t okay.”

“I know. I’m not saying they were. I just … I wanna give him a chance. Because the boy I saw in those moments when he forgot to play the antagonist, he was funny and kind and gentle … and I really like that boy.” 

“I believe you. And if anyone can get through to him it’s you, Ken Carson.” Barbie smiled and hugged him again. 

***

They returned to the movie marathon and crawled back into the pile of cuddling friends. This time, Ken squeezed himself between Barbie and Trey, who had the twins sleeping on his lap like exhausted puppies after a day in the park. Ken barely paid attention to the movies as the other boy’s shoulder was pressed against his and his stomach filled with butterflies. Trey barely seemed to notice. Until they were at their third film, a story of forbidden romance and love that against all odds. Most of the girls were teary-eyed. Renee had fallen asleep. The twins had woken up and were now holding each other as they sobbed. And Trey - Painfully slowly moved his hand closer to Ken’s until their pinky fingers touched. Ken’s heart was racing. Without moving, without looking, holding his breath, he hooked his pinky around Trey’s. They waited. The movie was now showing a romantic montage of the secret lovers going on secret dates. Trey moved his hand, three more fingers over Ken’s. They waited. Ken turned his hand around and took Trey’s, interlacing their fingers completely, holding the other boy’s hand. He felt like he might explode. He didn’t dare look, too scared of breaking whatever spell had caused them to get to this moment. His head was spinning. They watched the on-screen lovers get exposed, clutching their hands tighter as the pair got torn apart and it seemed like their love would never have a chance again. Ken moved his head just a little, straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of Trey’d face. His face was flushed, eyes staring blankly ahead, but there was a soft smile on his face. Movie Couple fought for their freedom and gave a grand speech about love and friendship and kindness. Trey loosened his grip and gently ran his thumb up and down Ken’s hand. The film ended with music, dancing and a final kiss. The room began to stir. The girls dried their eyes, the twins blew their noses, and someone turned on the light. Within seconds, Trey had withdrawn his hand and jumped to his feet, storming out of the room. Ken’s heart sank. 

“Uh, is he okay?” Amelia asked, looking after him. 

“The movie probably got to him.” Ted sniffled. 

“So many feelings!” Ned agreed. 

“I’m not sure Trey  _ has _ any feelings.” Nikki said. Barbie cast her an angry look. 

Ken shook his head, clearing away the fogginess. “He’ll be fine. Probably remembered the staff would’ve finished cleaning his room by now.” 

He didn’t come back. Daisy suggested some video games and they played racing games and Just Dance until Alfonso called them for dinner. Trey didn’t show. They played some board games. The twins went off to look for him and didn’t return. Ken thought about following but fear and worry kept him. Barbie stayed by his side, casting him encouraging looks and sympathetic smiles. As it got later, one after the other said goodnight and retired to their bedrooms until just the two of them were left. For a moment Ken was tempted to tell Barbie about what had happened but whatever had made Trey take his hand, it wasn’t Ken’s secret to tell. Instead, he assured Barbie things would be okay, thanked her again for her patience and understanding and went back to his room. 

He was back to lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, while his head was racing as he heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in.” He said, not moving, expecting it to be Barbie checking on him or one of the staff asking if he needed anything. 

The door opened and closed. Soft footsteps sounded. Ken sat up and looked around. His room was only lit by the faint orange light of his bedside table lamp. Trey was standing a few feet away, holding a ball of fabric. 

“Your hoodie.” He said quietly. 

“Thanks.” Ken whispered. 

They looked at each other, holding their breath. 

“You missed dinner.” 

“The twins brought me something.”

“Good. Food … is good.”

Ken bit his lip. He had so many questions. So much he had to say. But he didn’t want to scare the other boy. Carefully, he scooted over on his bed and gestured towards the free space. He could make the offer but it would be Trey’s move to make. Trey looked at the bed, at the door, back at the bed. His face was half hidden in shadow but it looked almost sad. He dropped the hoodie to the floor. Took a slight step back. Then padded forward and sat on the far end of the bed, as far away from Ken as he could, staring at the carpet. Ken nodded slowly. It was his move to make now. To prove that it was safe. To find that boy that was hidden behind snarky remarks and an ice cold facade. 

“I didn’t tell anyone. I won’t.” 

“What about Roberts? Thought you told her everything.”

“It’s not my secret to tell.” 

Trey looked up. He scooted closer a bit. “I heard you talk to her. On the balcony.” His voice was low and slightly shaky. “I was looking for the bathroom in this insanely big and confusing building when I heard my name. You … called me kind.” He moved a bit closer. “No one has ever called me that, I think.”

Ken felt hot with embarrassment. But Trey didn’t sound appalled or judgy. He sounded surprised. “Remember that time in the waterpark when Tammy called the twins stupid and told them they’d never get anywhere in life?” Ken said carefully. “They were heartbroken. You got so angry at her, yelled at her until she apologized and she never came for them again. And then you took them into your arms and talked to them. Whatever you said, they were full of joy again afterwards. You are kind when you think no one is watching.”

“Why  _ were _ you watching?” 

“I’m a lifeguard, it’s my job to see what’s happening around the water, anywhere, at all times.” Ken said awkwardly. “Can we get back to the ‘you are actually a good person’ bit?”

“You said you were falling in love with me.” Trey retorted, a spark of his confidence returning, though softer and warmer than the cold vanity he usually showed the world. 

“And you took my hand.” Ken grinned. He held out his hand to him. 

“I  _ touched _ your hand. Then  _ you _ took  _ my _ hand.” Trey scooted closer and took Ken’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I can’t blame you, though. I am quite the catch.” The quiver in his voice betrayed him. 

“ _ You _ took  _ my _ hand.” Ken repeated quietly. “You like me.” 

His stomach lurched. He hoped he was right. 

“Okay, well. You’re not so bad yourself, Carson.” 

Ken cupped Trey’s face with his free hand. “I really like you, Trey.”

Trey’s eyes grew wide and his face softened. He copied the gesture, hand shaking before it rested against Ken’s cheek. “I really like you too, Ken.” He breathed. 

They both leaned in, lips touching in a soft and tentative kiss. Ken’s stomach was filled with butterflies. Trey let go of his hand and placed it on his back, pulling him closer. They kissed again, then rested their foreheads together, smiling. So this was what it was supposed to feel like. All the movies, the books, the songs, the poems. They made sense now. 

They curled up on the bed, legs and arms tangled, waiting for their heartbeats to slow down again as they took in this new and confusing territory. After more careful kisses, Trey rested his head on Ken’s chest and buried his face in the soft fabric of his shirt. Ken pressed a kiss on his forehead and ran his fingers up and down his back. 

“This is … good.” Trey said quietly. “I don’t want this to end.” 

“Why would it have to?” 

“We’ll fly back home soon.”

“We only live two houses apart.” 

Trey turned his head to look up at Ken, his eyes glistening with sadness. 

“I’m not ready for people to know. My parents - I can’t do that.” 

“I understand.” Ken took Trey’s hand again, squeezing tightly. “We’ll find a way to make it work. At whatever pace you need.” He kissed each knuckle. “This is all new for me too.” He whispered. “New and confusing and a bit scary. But we have each other. We have our friends. And we have all the time in the world to figure this out. Together.”

Trey nodded and rested his head on Ken’s shoulder, curling up against him. Ken wrapped his arms around Trey. Affection washed over him. This was the boy he had only seen glimpses of, that he knew had been hidden behind the facade. He knew he couldn’t  _ change _ Trey. He couldn’t just force him to be nicer, to show this vulnerable side of himself to the world. But he could be there for him, be a safe space, could love him and  _ see _ him, until he was ready to take that step. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> teen angst was brought to you by my awkward queer high school years  
> -  
> this might be one of the strangest but also the most innocent fanfiction i have ever written and i have no regrets.  
> if anyone actually ever reads this, please dm me about barbie   
> twitter @sweetinsanityx3 or instagram @sweetinsanityarts


End file.
